


One of those nights

by Kazewrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaking, Dreams and Nightmares, Fanfiction, Fever, Fever Dreams, Gen, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: Shiro isn't having a good night.





	One of those nights

**Author's Note:**

> I do love Shiro, I wrote a couple of things with him.

It was going to be one of those nights. The normally soft light illuminating from the nearby lamp burned his eyes. Shaking violently beneath the thin blanket, sleep had first been interrupted by another nightmare.

The Galra gladiator arena. Matt’s frightened face staring at him even with his own red rimmed eyes squeezed shut. Then Myzax. Sweat trickled down his face, running over the prominent scar across his nose. The whirling energy orb buzzing past him, smashing everything in its path. Screams of prisoners from previous battles, their life force crushed beneath Myzax’s staff thundered through his ears.

The blanket nearly fell, his white knuckled fingers grasping at the loose ends so it wouldn’t fall at the floor. The only armor he had against the penetrating thoughts. More fever sweat clouded his vision, Shiro weakly raised his head enough to wipe it away with his shoulder.

“Pathetic.” A gravely voice sounded in the dark.

Pain surged through his arm, forcing him up, gasping he backed against the bed wall. The glowing lifeless eyes of the Galra Emperor glared in the dark.

Panting heavily, another sharp pain shot through Shiro’s body doubling him over. His tufted of white hair glued with sweat to his forehead, blocking his hazy vision. The hallucination brought on by his state, now vanished into the thin air.

Forcing himself up, he grunted before rolling back over onto his side, lacking the energy to fully stand. The bed soaked from fever, blanket lay out of reach, Shiro panted watching the dim room spin before the dark took him again.


End file.
